


Return from the Hunt

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jon learns his father will never return from the hunt.





	Return from the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Return from the Hunt

“The king is dead; long live the king,” the courier shouted into the blue April air as he collapsed to his knees before Jon in the crowded courtyard, and that was how Jon knew his father would never return from the hunt.


End file.
